


How They Fall

by rabidVampirism



Series: Here are your Champions [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), apex legends - Fandom
Genre: A thing, Edited, Gender Dysphoria, Kind of just, nonbinary bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidVampirism/pseuds/rabidVampirism
Summary: Bloodhound snaps.
Series: Here are your Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	How They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this has been edited to be canon (and nonbinary) friendly! i didn't realize that it was canon that they were nonbinary, hence i went with my headcanon. now i get that, since they are confirmed nonbinary (and the multiple comments calling me out and informing me), i need to change it. hence, enjoy :)

The other legends were each their own wild card. Bloodhound could not stand them.

Sure, they dealt with them, but they never understood them or what they asked. 'What's under your mask?' 'Why are you the way you are?'

Bloodhound just wanted them to shut up. They wanted their own mind to shut up, as well.

Ever since they become a... what were they? The people who worshiped them demanded that they be called 'he', to point to the fact that ‘he’ was strong and mighty. So they'd tried to change ‘him’. No surgeries, no. They were taken off of estrogen. Vocal training had been attempted, but Bloodhound had refused to rewind their progress

They didn't want to deal with it.

Bloodhound knew what they were. They were what they’d heard a few legends refer to as ‘nonbinary’. They knew the label fit themselves immediately upon realizing what it meant. But… their people were not so kind.

Their days being worshiped consisted of waking up, being fed copious amounts of everything, dilemmas, a shower where no one even came to check on them, and absolutely no sex ever. They were forced into being a god. They were forced into being something they were not.

Bloodhound would admit they weren't normal. Not like... not like Lifeline or Wattson or Gibraltar or Mirage. They couldn't blend into the crowd, no matter how hard they tried. Stark white hair stood out against their.. well, unnatural skin color. A dark, dark red. Almost grayish red. Their eyes were worse. They were dark. And cyan. Unnatural, even for... wherever they were from. They just wanted to relax and sit and read and have sex and kiss people. It wasn't allowed for them.

They’d watched a beautiful boy be castrated and slain for flirting with them. It was horrific. 'Atlea,' the boy had called, 'help!' But Bloodhound had assisted none. 

They themself could not die! They could not die for longer than twenty minutes. They were ethereal and they were sick of it. Sick of violently craving someone in their hands, sick of having them ripped away, sick of being 'Bloodhound'. 

Atlea was not a man’s name. It was not the alias of some elder God. It was their name. Theirs. And they were willing to slaughter for it.

:::

Atlea stood at the bottom of the cool marble stairs leading up to their temple. They had no proper clothing - just a simple cloth weaved about their appendages. Their face was burning just like their calves and thighs. Soon, no one would remember ‘him’ for being a merciful 'god'. They would remember them for slaughter and revenge and their passion for birds, and plants, and people. They slowly began to climb the stairs, every step creating a knot in their lower stomach. 

A monk scrambled to them, robes dripping off as if they were made of the thinnest materials ever found. It made Atlea's stomach burn brighter. The monk was peaceful, always wanting to compromise, always begging and staring even if he wasn't supposed to. They loved it.

The beginning was chocked with bloodshed and tears and sobs and screams and relief. But then it was over. Then they could relax. They could enjoy.


End file.
